Darkness - Scott McCall 1
by theunknownswrites
Summary: "Don't underestimate the allure of darkness." Or, in which a popular queen bee steals the heart of the hot lacrosse wannabe. Set in season one - Teen Wolf I own nothing besides Katherine Gates and her family, story and lines.


**_Katherine's POV_**

As I slowly started to wake up , I hear loud music start playing next to me on my dresser.

I finally found enough strength to open my eyes and look at the clock.

"Jesus-Fuck-Shit!"

 **7:55**

I quickly grab my clock and throw it at the wall , climbing out of my bed and running towards my dresser.

I pull out black skinny jeans , a black lace tank top , my favorite black leather jacket and run towards my shoe closet,

grabbing my black pumps and running while in the middle of changing towards my private bathroom.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stu-" I get cut off by me falling on my face onto the hard wood floor. "UGH!"

I finish changing and start in my hair and makeup, Curling my hair to life and doing my heavy amazing makeup as per usual.

I run down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing two granola bars , my black purse I left from the night before , and my phone before dialing my best friend Lydia Martin.

It takes three tries before I have an answer.

"Hello?" Lydia asks in a low raspy voice as if she just woke up.

"Get your ass up and come get me so we can go to school!" I say , annoyance clear in my voice. "We're going to be late!"

"What!?"

I hear shuffling on the other end and I wait till I hear 'hey I'll be there soon!' But I never hear that , instead I hear " oh yea, I forgot that I set both our clocks back about an hour so we could get ready and go in early."

"What!?" I say very annoyed with the strawberry blonde.

"You told me to last night. You wanted to make sure that you didn't look like trash for the first day of junior year."

I could just hear that innocent look that I helped her master at the young age of 12.

Me and Lydia have been friends since the first grade. We were attached to the hip the second I saw her wear this cute little ladybug dress that was just adorable. I taught her everything I know about being the 'queen bee'. From choosing the best outfit and shoes to being a stone cold bitch.

"Curse me and my split decisions." I say , smirking , thinking back to the freak-show that happened in my own bedroom.

"Whatever, just hurry up and get ready so we aren't really going to be late. Bye!"

Before I can tell her that I have already gotten ready for the day, she hangs up on me.

"Typical." I mutter with a classic eye roll.

I grab my headphones from on top of my dresser and open the door to walk downstairs to grab food from the kitchen.

As I walk downstairs I start to smell the burning of bacon and toast coming from the kitchen, most likely from my mother trying to cook again.

"Hey sweetie!" My mother said over the smoke alarm that just sounded above us. "Want me to make you some breakfast?"

I watch as she tried to hit the smoke alarm with a rag of some sort. "I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks."

I walk over to the fruit bowl and grab myself an apple and walk over the sink to wash it.

I quickly grab my phone out of my back pocket, telling Lydia to be here right this second, not wanting a confrontation with my mother.

"So, about yesterday-" my mother starts with a look of judgment on her face, ready to start scolding me.

"Mother, do you really want to start yelling at me when dad is just in the other room about to come in here like he does every morning?"

My mother looks at the hallway when she hears a door open and footsteps coming this way.

"This is not over young lady." She says quickly before walking down the hall to greet her husband.

Before my parents walk into the kitchen to greet me, a horn from outside kicks me into action, making me rush out the door, not before grabbing my bag, and rush down the steps outside.

"Hey." I say as I open the door to her car.

"Hey babe-" She looks down to my outfit of choice before nodding "Good choice."

"I know." I say, smiling at my best friend, before putting on my seatbelt as we pull out of the drive way , towards our school to start the day.

 **Officially done with chapter one! Can't wait to see where this goes!**

 **How am I doing so far? Be sure to tell me!**

 **Word count- 778**


End file.
